Ariana 2
by rose123579
Summary: This is the rest of the story Ariana by PhantomErikPhan. I do not own the story or its characters except the ones that I add. I have just borrowed the story from the author with her permission. From ch. 4 on out it is my writing not hers. Please enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1 through 3

Ariana

She left with barely a look back. It was over then, his life was over, it had rowed away on something as insignificant as a boat. Anger bubbled within him, but also a deep sorrow that reached into his heart and tore it in two.

He cried then, a broken, shattered, man. He heard the accursed mob making it's rapid decent. Anger completely enveloped him as he shattered the mirror leading to his freedom. Then he was gone, leaving everything behind, his music, his heart, and his mask.

She saw the mask, her nimble fingers picked it up, and she felt a kind of sorrow as she looked at it. This small thing had turned a man into a ghost. This small thing had turned a man into a monster to some extent. This small thing had given a man the only face he had ever known.

She looked towards the shattered mirror, suddenly feeling the urge to go in pursuit of this strange man who had loved a woman, kidnapped her, and set her free. She fought this impulse instead looking towards the mob. They were destroying his world without a care. She felt something break inside her as they ripped his music and burned his possessions.

She had to get away from these monsters disguised as people, so she did the one thing she tried with all her being not to do. She got up slowly and began walking towards the broken mirror, but before she could make it to the golden frame and feel the shattered glass crunch beneath her shoes, she heard someone call her name, taking her from her trance.

"ARIANA!"

End of ch. 1

Ariana froze at the sound of her name and looked back to see Mag Giry running towards her.

"What are you doing?" Meg asked.

Ariana shrugged "Nothing, I was just looking at the mirror, I can't believe he did that."

"I can! He's a monster, Ariana, it's just in his nature to be destructive." Ariana just nodded and looked toward the mirror again. Even Meg, her best friend, called this man a monster...but even so she felt an urge to go to the mirror and walk through its golden frame.

"Meg...I feel tired, I think I'm going to get some rest." Ariana said.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, who wouldn't be tired after all that's happend tonight?"

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Ariana said, and walked towards the exit as if to leave, but instead made a quick right effectively hiding behind the closest wall. It was there, behind that wall, that she waited for an opening so she could make a run to the mirror. As soon as the coast was clear she made the run that changed her life forever.

Erik just kept running through that cold, dark, tunnel. He never looked back...he never wanted to.

'I hope I die here.' he thought. Such a bleak thought for such an incredible man...I wish the world would not have treated him poorly...but my wishes will not change the ways of the world, so...back to the story.

Erik stopped...he heard someone running behind him. He looked around for some form of weapon and found a long metal rod, from what...I must admit I'm not sure. 'This will have to do.' he thought. He hid behind a wall and waited for the pursuer. Eventually he came into view and Erik swung the rod hitting him hard in the face. The man fell backward with a small yelp. Erik went to him and grabbed him by the throat. He looked into the unconcious pursuer's face and realized it was no man, but a woman. He let go of her throat...he had no desire to kill a woman. He laid her head down gently and her eyes began to flutter open.

End of ch. 2

Erik saw the woman's eyes flutter open and froze, a deep since of panic rose in his stomach almost making him sick. She opened her eyes...he closed his waiting for the scream of terror, but none came, instead all he heard was a soft voice say "It's you."

Erik opened his eyes there was something about those words that hurt worse than a scream. Anger flashed in his green orbs "Yes it's me," he screamed "The Phantom of The Opera! Is that how you know me?!?! As nothing but a monster...a beast?

"No!" Ariana screamed, angry to be accused of something so horrible.

"Ah you jest my dear for I as well as you know all too well the stories...the stories of a monster who lives in the rafters...or is it the underground you heard about considering it IS the most well known story? Is that not how you know me?"

"I...Yes...but-" Ariana stuttered.

"Let me tell you something madam. This man, this...thing, you see before you has a heart. I may not be a man to you, I may just be...a beast...I may be NOTHING! But I am a man! I have a heart, I have a brain, I have tears..." with those words Erik began to cry. His tears hurt Ariana...how could people deny this poor man a life...a love...a freedom.

"Though my face may be twisted my heart is not. I can love, I can hate, I can feel pity on myself. I have my thoughts, my dreams, my ambitions, but what good are they...I will never be accepted by the world of men." Ariana began to cry. Erik looked towards her suprise evident on his face. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Your story...it makes me-"

"Let me guess PITY ME? I am TIRED of people's pity. I do not want to be pitied like some sort of dog whose been thrown out on the street."

"I don't pity you...I pity people, that they can hurt someone so...enchanting." Ariana looked up at Erik tears streaking her face. Erik was frozen to say the least. He had never been called 'enchanting' before and it took him a moment to let it sink it.

"You think I'm enchanting? Forgive me, but I've never been described in such a word before...and it took me quite by suprise."

"Why should it...I don't think there's any other way to describe you." Erik had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not a bad feeling like the feeling a mother gets when she believes there's something wrong with her child...or the feeling you get when you know something is wrong...this feeling was...extraordinary...and made him feel wonderful. He realized then there was something about this girl...her warm, soft, brown eyes, her beautiful brown curls atop her head, that made him feel this way. It wasn't...lust...as he felt with Christine, but something more, something much more.

End of ch. 3 PhantomErikPhan wrote this first part and I am borrowing her story with her permission. I don't own the characters except for the ones I add. I am finishing it for her since she didn't have the time to. And now for Ch. 4. Which from here on out I have written, but this story is not mine but hers. Just letting everyone know.


	2. Chapter 4

Erik hesitantly reached out a hand and brushed away the remaining tears that still coursed down Ariana's cheeks. She jerked back in surprise and glanced at him with question. Dejectedly, Erik removed his hand, and surprisingly was hurt from her movement.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you…" Erik stated but stopped unsure of what else to say.

Hesitantly Ariana responded, "Umm…That is ok. I just wasn't expecting you to do that."

Erik nodded his head to confirm he understood. Ariana sighed with relief but then a frown replaced her relief. What was she to do next? Erik too was wondering the same thing, till he voiced the one question that had been bothering him, "Why did you come? What made you follow this tunnel?"

Ariana looked up at him shyly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks; luckily he couldn't see in the dark.

"Umm… I was curious…and…and I wanted to see if you were alright." Ariana responded, thinking her answer sounded lame, even to her ears. Erik stood for several minutes contemplating what she had said and what it had meant. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke, "Curious? What made you think it was any of your business if I was ok?"

Hesitantly Ariana responded, "I am sorry…if I offended you…I did not mean to. I just wanted to offer some support and some compassion. You are not the monster! They are!"

Erik's head jerked up and stared at Ariana with confusion. He didn't know what to make of her or her words. "What do you mean they are the monster? Have you not seen my face?! Look!" Erik responded passionately. Erik approached her, and put his face close to her, making sure that she could see it. Ariana looked and noticed that the right side of his face held the distortion. It really wasn't that bad, just very red and swollen for wearing the masks all the time. There was a discoloration, and the skin was uneven, bumpy, and rough, but this didn't bother her. Cautiously, Ariana reached up a shaky hand and caressed his face. At first Erik was shocked, for she didn't flinch when she had seen his face. More so when she touched his face.

Erik found himself caught up in her ministrations that he didn't notice when she removed her hand from his face. He frowned, looking into her soft brown eyes, "Why aren't you appalled by my face? I'm a monster!"

Ariana looked up to him, compassion and truth reflecting in her eyes, "Because…because it really isn't that bad! You are not a monster, but a man. You are a man, who deserves to be treated as such; to have everything that the world has to offer. Believe me when I say that you are a beautiful person, and no matter what, I want to be your friend."

Erik looked at her again with shock. This woman confused him, enchanted him. "What is your name?" Erik asked her, thinking of some but finding none of them suited her. "My name is Ariana. What is your name?" Ariana asked him in return.

"Erik… my name is Erik." Was all he managed to squeak out.

"Well Erik… what are we going to do?" Ariana asked him, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say. Erik looked at her, not sure himself. "I do not know Ariana…you should probably go back when the coast is clear."

Ariana frowned, "Why? Can I not stay with you? I have nothing here, nothing to keep me here. You need a friend, and so do I. Someone who can understand me, you need someone that can look past your disfigurement. And I can do that. Already I have done just that."

Erik looked at her contemplating her words for just a moment before he spoke, his voice no more then a mere whisper, "I guess we could try it. I do not want to be lonely right now and I might enjoy your company. But, we are going to have to find a place to stay."

Ariana squealed with delight and relief. She had been so sure that he would turn down her offer and make her leave. A huge smile graced her face and it was contagious, for Erik himself couldn't help but smile, too.


	3. Chapter 5

Silverware clanked onto the kitchen table, as Ariana was setting the table for dinner. Two weeks had passed since she had followed Erik down the tunnel. Since then, Erik had found a cottage outside of Paris in the country. It was beautiful with flowers everywhere, and she had started a vegetable garden. The cottage had been for sale, and Erik had used part of the money that he had saved from the salary he had gotten from the managers. Both seemed to be pretty happy in their new life. Ariana's usual routine consisted of making breakfast in the morning, where the two would sit together and talk. They would talk about each other's childhood and tell stories about everything they had seen in their lifetimes. Next, while Ariana cleaned up Erik would play a song on the piano he had bought for the cottage. Afterwards, they would part and Ariana would go outside and tend to her garden and the flowers. Erik would either play and compose or would go to the study and read. When lunch time came around, Ariana would serve Erik wherever he was and she would eat in the kitchen. She knew not to disturb him during this time because he was always tense and more focused whatever he was working on then the meal in front of him. During that time, Ariana would clean the house and maybe sew or practice her dancing. Though she didn't have to dance again, she did because she loved dancing. Sometimes without knowing, Erik would stand around the corner and watch her dance. This always seemed to put a smile on his face, and the memory of some distant singer pushed farther and farther away. Ariana brought him joy that he never knew he could imagine. After this little charade, Ariana would fix dinner and set the table. Erik would come in when he heard the clanking of the silverware, knowing that the meal was about ready. From there they would talk about their days and what they had accomplished. Then, the rest of the evening would consist of her dancing for him and him playing and singing for her. Sometimes, they both just wanted to enjoy one another's company, so both would sit in the parlor and read a good book, or Erik would read and Ariana would sew. This evening, Erik came in right on schedule.

"Good evening, Ariana," Erik said smiling. The day had been normal and both had accomplished a lot.

"Good evening to you too, Erik" Ariana said, also smiling. She blushed a little as well when he complimented on how good her food smelled. As the two enjoyed their meal, Erik asked her a question, "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Ariana finished chewing then answered, "From my mother. She taught me all she knew. She died when I was 13 and then my father sent me to the Opera house because he couldn't afford to take care of me. I also owe her for teaching me how to sew and garden. Also, she taught me to keep house. She wanted me to be the best lady and future wife that I could be. I always appreciated her and especially now. If I do ever marry, I know that I would be able to take care of him and the children if we ever had any." She blushed while saying the last part. Ariana couldn't meet Erik's eyes and he also blushed, unsure why he did. Erik coughed nervously, "I think you would make any man a proud wife, and mother. You cook divinely."

Ariana blushed from his compliment, "Thank you Erik. That means a lot. I also think that you would make any lady a proud husband and maybe someday father." Erik quickly looked to her and saw that she was not lying, she had meant every word. He questioned her passionately, not believing her words, "How could you even say that?! No woman in her right mind would want me for a husband!!"

Ariana quickly ran to him and stood close to his face, "I would."

"You would what?!" Erik asked fuming.

"I would marry you!" Ariana shouted at him, "I would! I may not be in my right mind, but at least I know a good man when I see him!"

Erik quickly grabbed Ariana by the shoulders and planted his lips on hers. Ariana was stunned at his movements, but soon gave into the kiss. When they pulled apart Erik blanched, "Oh my gosh! Ariana, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean…I…I…plan…plan on kissing you. Especially…especially like that." Erik stepped back still in shock. Ariana looked up to him, surprise still evident on her face. It had been her first kiss. She was still amazed at the emotions and feelings that had flooded her. She put her fingers to her lips, still not believing he had kissed her. This didn't offend her, she rather enjoyed it. Ariana looked to Erik to see his reaction, he looked torn and appalled. Ariana frowned, "Erik? Are you ok? You have nothing to apologize for. I did kiss you back. Honestly, I enjoyed it." Ariana finished a blush creeping up her neck and filling her cheeks. Erik looked to her hesitantly, noting the truth in her eyes. He slowly made his way back to her and took her hands in his.

"Do…do you really mean it? That you actually liked it?" Erik asked, getting over the shock and hope lighting his heart. Ariana nodded to confirm, "Yes! Of course I did!" Looking up to him she asked, "Did you know that was my first kiss?" Erik shook his head, "No I didn't know that had been you first kiss." Ariana nodded her head again, Erik? What does this mean? What now goes on between us? We both just can't forget that you kissed me. It meant something to me. And I hope it meant something to you, too Erik."

Erik looked into Ariana's face and met her gaze, "I think it means that we are more than friends. Don't you? Also, I think we should try a relationship and it did mean something to me. It meant a great deal to me, Ariana." Ariana smiled and pulled his head down for another kiss. This time they both held each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Ariana frowned, "Erik? Why must you wear that confining mask? I've already seen your face. And it isn't that bad." Erik also frowned, "I don't like having my mask off, I'm used to it being on. I wear it because it is all I have known."

Ariana nodded, letting him know that she understood. But, when she kissed him the next time, she pulled off his mask and caressed his marred side. Erik felt cool air hit his marred side and quickly noted the mask in Ariana's hand, "Ariana! I told you I wanted to wear my mask! I thought you understood!?"

Ariana responded quickly, "Erik! Erik, I said I understood. It doesn't mean I said wear it around me. When you are around me you will not wear it, for it is useless." Quickly, Ariana approached him, caressed his marred side and then kissed him soundly on the lips then took her leave. She went through the house to her bedroom. She dressed into a flannel nightgown and hopped into bed. An hour later she heard Erik enter his bedroom and ready for night. She soon fell asleep a certain phantom on her mind.

Erik went to bed an hour later and put night clothes on and crawled into bed, saying to himself, "Ariana? Why does she matter to me more and more day in and day out? Do I love her? NO! It's too soon." But he knew that the memory of Christine was fading away each night and all he could do now was think of the possible future that could occur with Ariana.


	4. Chapter 6

It had been a month that Erik and Ariana had lived together. The two were getting even closer to the other, but only in their hearts. Ever since that evening 2 weeks earlier, neither had really spoke to each other, nor mention what had occurred that evening. As each day passed, Erik found himself thinking about Christine less and less. Instead, images of Ariana filled his head every moment he had a stray thought or wasn't busy. Which, he found himself doing on many occasions. In his dreams he would dream of her smile, her laugh, and the glow she had whenever she would gracefully dance. This brought him joy and always made his heart flutter whenever he saw her. He tried to avoid her whenever he could, but after a while found that he couldn't help but be near her. With her he felt complete, like a normal man and not a monster. Ariana always found her thoughts wandering to him and her dreams revealing feelings that continued to grow fervently. Her heart would always fly whenever he was around or she could hear his voice. Sometimes she tried to avoid him since things had become awkward since that night. Both were enchanted from the other, but also scared from their feelings towards the other. Ariana feared that she was just the rebound girl, or that he would never get over Christine. Or worse yet compare her to Christine. Erik feared another rejection, that she had only kissed him back because she pitied him. He didn't want pity. He wanted love, love from her. He wanted someone who could look past his disfigurement and moody emotions.

Towards the end of the first week of the second month together there was a knock on the door. Running towards it Ariana called, "Coming! Hold on!!" Throwing open the door, Ariana saw a young man of about 6 feet 4 inches tall, with blonde shaggy hair and crystal blue eyes, smiling on the other side. "Oh! Who indeed are you?!!" Ariana muttered startled. Hat in hand the blonde man bowed graciously at an odd angle and introduced himself, "I am Hugo. Hugo Banesworth. I am your neighbor. I only live 5 miles down the road. I thought that I would stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood. May I come in?"

"Oh!" Ariana muttered taken aback by the man named Hugo's attitude, "Yes! Yes, of course! Come in! Come in!" Ariana finished backing out of the man's way to let him in. "Thank you. Thank you, so kindly." Hugo said extending his outstretched hand towards Ariana's. Again startled, Ariana let him capture her hand into a more then friendly hand shake that finally required her to take her other hand and pry the other from Hugo's grasp. Hugo smiled to her and beamed. Ariana smiled back weakly. This Hugo had a lot of energy that already was tiring her out. "How nice of you to come. I didn't know I had neighbors. Do you have a wife and kids?" Ariana asked curiously, wanting to know more of her curious visitor. Shaking his head he also confirmed verbally, "No. Not many women can seem to keep up with me. Also, some find my charm too charming." He grinned at this last part and laughed loudly. This brought Erik in from another part of the house. Looking puzzled he muttered, "Who are you?"

Ariana and Hugo both turned to Erik's voice. Ariana replied swiftly extending her hand to point, "Erik, this is Hugo. Hugo Banesworth." Then turning to Hugo she stated, "Hugo, this is Erik." Hugo extended his hand towards Erik's, "Nice to meet you, Erik. I just came over to welcome you to this area. I am your neighbor." Erik stared at Hugo's outstretched hand and hesitated. Till finally he also extended his hand and they both shook hands. Once done, Erik was loss for words. Luckily, Ariana broke the silence for an offer of tea and asked the men to sit down till she returned. After the two men were seated, Ariana went to the kitchen and started the kettle. Erik sat quietly, uncomfortable. Finally, Hugo broke the awkward silence, "Is she your wife?" Erik was taken aback for a moment. Wife? "Who are you talking about?" Erik asked confused. "Well the woman in the kitchen of course!" Hugo exclaimed. "Oh." Was all Erik could muster until he said, "Ariana? Oh no! We are just friends that live together. Why?" "Oh, no reason. Just was curious is all." Hugo replied.

Both started twiddling their thumbs waiting for Ariana to return from the kitchen. Like on command Ariana returned with tea tray in hand. She placed it on the coffee table in front of them. She then smiled and took the chair across from them. Starting the conversation Ariana said, "What occupation do you have Hugo?"

"I am in business. I own several businesses in Paris, Italy, Spain, and Russia. I'm filthy rich but I choose to live out here. I prefer to be as simple as I can. But if I could find a suitable woman then I would get fancy to appease her. Since women love that kind of thing." Hugo responded with solid confidence like he actually knew what he was talking about. Ariana and Erik tried not to punch the guy. To them he was someone they didn't want to get to know. Erik picking up what Ariana was feeling ushered Hugo out the door. After the door closed behind Hugo Ariana let out a breath of relief. Erik looked to Ariana, "I'm glad he's gone. And you?" Ariana nodded her head in agreement, "I sure am. Erik? Can I talk to you?" Erik puzzled, "Yeah, I guess so." He follows her into the next room. Ariana turns to him and pulls his head down into a quick kiss. Then she pulls back and steps back a few steps. "Sorry. But, I have wanted to do that for a while now. Ever since that first kiss I haven't been able to get my mind of f of you. I dream about you and I think about y" Ariana answer was interrupted when she found that Erik had closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her lips passionately. He finally pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Ariana? Did you really mean that?" Ariana met his gaze and responded with a confident smile, "Yes, Erik I did. And I also know that I am falling for you. My mistake I already have." Erik couldn't believe her words. They brought hope into his heart and were music to his battered soul. With that he claimed her lips and both knew true bliss.


	5. Chapter 7

"Erik! I'm going to the market! I'll be back soon!" Ariana yelled behind her back before exiting. She made it to the market in record time and skimmed the many carts. She finally found a cart that held a variety of vegetables and fruit. Getting there she looked the girl behind the cart up and down. She was an inch shorter with spiral blonde hair. Her eyes were a dazzling sapphire. The girl smiled shyly, "Can I help you miss?" Ariana nodded, "I would like a couple of these peppers and some of those other ones over there." "Ok. You must be new because I haven't seen you before. I am Rosalee." Ariana extended her hand and they shook hands, as friends do. Rosalee noticed Ariana's brown hair and brown eyes. She thought she was beautiful. "Where do you live?" She asked Ariana. "Up a ways in a cabin. Simple really. You should come by sometime. My roommate Erik, he's really sweet once you get to know him. He's not my beau or anything. Just a very good friend." "You two aren't married?" Rosalee asked shocked. No man or woman ever lived together if they weren't married. Ariana saw Rosalee's appalled face and frowned, "No we aren't. But I don't care what people think, we don't do anything wrong of that sort of thing. He's nice and never would take advantage of me. And if you think the worst of me or him that is your problem, not mine. I warn you, don't start rumors that aren't true, Erik wouldn't take to that very kindly." Rosalee relaxed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I was shocked is all. It's none of my business, what you and this Erik be doing. I would love to visit sometime, I have no family or friends here. I live alone, and get very lonely. As you know I grow vegetables and fruit, and sell them and make a living. It's not much but I survive. It was a pleasure to meet you." Ariana smiled and Rosalee smiled in return. They became fast friends. At first Ariana would visit Rosalee at her simple cottage and they would meet in town. Till finally Ariana convinced Rosalee to come to her cabin and meet Erik. Rosalee was nervous, she had never really talked with a man, and she wouldn't even know what to say.

Ariana walked into the cabin with an excited smile upon her face. When Erik saw her his eyes lit up and he smiled also. "Why are you so happy? To see me?!" He said jokingly and kind of hopeful. Ariana grinned wider, "Of course to see you! But, Rosalee is coming over later after the market closes. She's going to visit for a couple hours. Is that ok?" Erik looked confused, "Who's Rosalee?" "Oh! I forgot to tell you. She's a girl I met in the market. I thought maybe you would want to meet her. She's very nice and kind of shy. I've been to her cottage a couple times and we've gotten to know each other pretty good. She's sweet, you'll like her. So, is it ok?" Ariana finished hopefully. "I guess! Since you already invited her." Erik said grumbling. "Erik what's wrong?" Ariana asked shocked at Erik's behavior. "Nothing! I'll go out for a few hours. I'm not good with strangers." Erik finished leaving the room. Ariana sighed and shook her head, boy was he high strung. Well, maybe this visit Rosalee wouldn't meet Erik, but she would introduce them soon enough. She knew they would be fast friends.

several hours later

Rosalee put away her merchandise and all the money she had made that day. She then went back to her cottage, washed up, then headed for Ariana's cabin. When she arrived before her fist hit the door it swung out and behind it was Ariana greeting her with a big smile. "Come in! Come in! I'm so glad that you made it." Ariana said grinning broader. Rosalee smiled shyly, "Thank you. I'm glad that you invited me. Your home is very lovely." "Thank you!" Ariana responded cheerfully. Ariana then extended her arm to the rest of the cabin and led Rosalee on a tour of the medium, yet simple cabin. Showing her rooms, paintings, and then finally to the garden out back. There, flowers of all kinds bloomed there in dozens brightening the place and giving it a special abode. Roses of all colors and sizes. There were Jasmine, Lilac, Lavender, and a lot more variety of smells and aromas. Rosalee and even Ariana got caught up in the sight that they had followed the maze of flowers to a hideaway and there they found Erik. He was standing in the middle of a grove with butterflies and blooming flowers. He was just standing there clad in red and black, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and hadn't noticed the girls approach.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

With a smirk, a pointed finger, and a wink Arianna yelled at the top of her lungs, "ERIK!"

Erik jumped at the sudden yell that Arianna uttered. Furious from being scared from his thinking, he scowled and said with rage, "How old are you?! Why do you insist to act like a child?! Grown ups do not sneak up on one another!"

Arianna frowned and Rosalee flinched. Both girls were caught off guard at Erik's outburst. Arianna thought Erik would have laughed after her yelling and not the reaction he showed now. With an apologetic look to Rosalee for Erik's behavior Arianna motioned for Rosalee to head back towards the cabin. Rosalee nodded that she got the meaning and turned around and headed back to the cabin to wait for Arianna.

Once Arianna knew that Rosalee was out of ear shot she turned back to the still scowling Erik and let him have it.

"Erik! That was very rude! I brought Rosalee out here to show her the garden and then since I saw you out here I thought I would introduce the two of you. I thought scaring you would be a fun way to do it. I am sorry if you did not like that, but you could of acted grown up about it. Instead of yelling you could of just told us that you did not appreciate being scared and we would have apologized and I could have introduced the two of you."

Before Arianna could talk any further Erik shoved past her and went back to the cabin. He moved around a confused Rosalee and entered his room, with the slam of the door echoing behind him.

Arianna caught up and apologized to Rosalee. "I am so sorry. I did not think that Erik would act this way. I was hoping for a proper introduction and that the two of you would become fast friends like we have. I am Erik's only friend and I wish that he would be open to making more. I know he could if he would just let other people in and get to know him. Please do not let this experience create the opinion you determine of Erik."

Rosalee looked at Arianna with compassion, she knew how much this meant to her for Erik to fit into society and make friends. "Arianna, I never judge someone on the first impression. You have to get to know someone for the inside like we have. Just let me know when this has blown over and I will come back and make amends and hopefully we can have a proper introduction."

With that Rosalee headed towards the door to go, "Arianna, thank you for the wonderful evening. Your garden is beautiful. I will see you soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Rosalee." With that Arianna closed the door behind her friend and then with a determined look approached Erik's bedroom door.

She knocked and tried the knob, but it was useless. For, the door was locked. With a sigh Arianna uttered, "Erik? We need to talk about what just happened. Please unlock the door and let me in?"

There, Arianna waited for several minutes for a reply. However, she never got one. Eventually, Arianna got tired of waiting and decided to give up for the night and try again in the morning.

"Goodnight Erik!" Arianna shouted through the door then made her way to her room and closed the door. From there she pulled out her flannel nightgown, put it on, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Arianna woke up and went to start her usual routine. She gathered the wood from the side of the cabin and heated up the stove. Arianna then proceeded to heat up some tea and make oatmeal for breakfast. Once it was all ready, she set the table. Usually when Erik would hear her set the table he would come out, but on this morning she was alone.

Arianna went to his door and knocked thinking that maybe he was still sleeping. When she got no answer, she tried the knob and found it to be locked, still. "Erik? Are you in there? Breakfast is ready. Are you coming out?"

Again, Arianna waited for an answer or for some movement to acknowledge that he was indeed in there. But, to her chagrin there was no sound coming from his room. Arianna gave up and went back to the kitchen. She put away the set of dishes that she had laid out for Erik and served herself the oatmeal. After the meal, she washed up the dishes then decided to get some air.

Outside, Arianna walked among the garden maze. She thought about the events from the night before. She wouldn't have scared Erik if she had known it would have upset him so. She just wished that he would talk to her. Even if it was just to tell her to go away. At least then she would know he was okay. Heck, she did not even know if he was even in his room or not. For all she knew he could of left and went somewhere while she had been asleep. As Arianna kept walking she came to the hidden place where she had scared Erik the night before. Sitting down on the bench that was there she began to fantasize about the life that the two of them could share.

Erik was walking in the woods that was behind the cabin. He had left as soon and he knew Arianna had fallen asleep. He hadn't wanted to leave, but he did not want to face Arianna and admit that he had over reacted and needed to apologize. He did not like apologizing. It meant that he was wrong about something and he hated being wrong. Erik prided himself on the knowledge that he had from all his life experiences. He knew the things that he had done at the Opera House had been wrong, but he had been blinded by love. No! In lust for Christine. She was like an Angel that let in light into his forever night. He became obsessed and that obsession led to lust. He had wanted to hear her voice sing sweet nothings into his ear. But, that was not to be.

Christine was too pure for him. She was angelic, but he realized that she was also naïve. She let others make decisions for herself; never taking responsibility for her actions. Christine did not have to take off his mask. She did not need to cower from him. This was not a woman who handled the situation with maturity, but a girl who let it go out of control because she could not think for herself. Of course Erik was the one to blame. Erik lusted after a girl who could never love him nor appreciate all he had to offer. Yes, Erik was not good looking, he understood that. However, Erik had many musical abilities; along with his adverse knowledge in many things. Erik could have provided for her and provided well. But, alas it was not meant to be.

That is what Erik had been thinking about when Arianna had decided to scare him. It caught Erik off guard to the point that he lost his temper for being interrupted. Erik really wanted to apologize to Arianna and see that smile of hers that he so dearly loved. He may not be "in love" with her yet, but he did love many things about her. He had also been thinking about that the night before. Her brown eyes showed so much depth and maturity that he was captured by them. Arianna did have some child like qualities to her, but that was what made her so happy and bubbly. That part of her played out the night before. She tried to lighten up the introduction because she knew that it would be hard for Erik to meet someone knew. However, this was not the right time.

Erik was still confused on his feelings towards Arianna. He knew that he cared about her and he enjoyed her kisses. Still, he could not exactly "come courting" since they lived together. Erik wanted to do this the "proper way" and not how he handled things with Christine. So far though he still hadn't been handling things with Arianna very well either. He needed to make this up to her, but how he did not know. With that he continued his walk musing over what he was to do next.

Arianna was making lunch when Erik walked through the door. He walked right up to her, grabbed her by the arms and placed a big kiss upon her lips. With that, he let her go and walked to his bedroom door, took out the key and unlocked it and walked in. Arianna just stood there in shock. She hadn't heard from him all morning and early afternoon and all of a sudden he walks in and kisses her then goes to his room leaving her alone again. She furrowed her brow and put down what she had been making and stormed to Erik's room.

To her delight the door was open and Erik was sitting on his bed in shock. He was speechless. He had no idea what drove him to kiss her and walk away. He had come to the conclusion that he cared for her deeply and one day his feeling s could possibly turn to love for Arianna. Though he wasn't in love yet all he could think about was how soft her lips were against his. How she had melted into him so easily. He knew that she enjoyed the kisses as much as he did, he just did not know the extent her feelings ran for him.

Arianna stood in the doorway at a loss for words. Finally she spoke, "Erik? Where have you been? Why did you just kiss me then walk away without a word? I am so confused. I truly am sorry for my behavior last night. It was very immature of me for scaring you like that. I just wanted a lighter atmosphere for the introduction. I am sorry for how things turned out. Please do not blame Rosalee for this. It was all my idea. Rosalee is really a nice young woman."

Erik looked at Arianna as she said what was on her mind. "Arianna, I forgive you as long as you can forgive my behavior. I know you meant well, I was just so surprised to be interrupted that I lashed out without thinking the consequences. Forgive me?"

Arianna smiled, "Erik, of course I forgive you. Lets forget that it ever happened and start anew. I was hoping later in the week I could invite Rosalee over to dinner and that I could introduce you two properly?"

Erik nodded his acquiescence. Arianna squealed, jumped for joy, and ran to Erik. She grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him square on the lips, then left his room to finish up lunch. Erik just sat there with a big goofy grin on his face. If this is what Arianna would do every time he made her happy, then Erik thought he should do this more often.

Later that night Arianna was laying in bed thinking on how the day had turned out. After lunch, the two of them had went to the library and talked for hours. They talked until it was time for supper and that night Erik had decided to cook instead. He had made a delicious meal and afterwards he even had insisted that he would clean up as well. That left Arianna time to do some sewing . Erik later joined her and there they talked until both became tired. Before she went to bed, Erik kissed her goodnight. She still could feel his lips upon hers and hoped that someday it could develop to more.

Author's note: Sorry for the very long wait. I finally got the inspiration to continue this story. I hope that you all will review and bear with me. I will try to update a chapter per week or more just depending on what I can think up. Thank you so much and please review.


End file.
